LotR Drabble Series Two
by Numenora
Summary: A series of Drabbles, Oneshot stories centering around Aragorn Estel and Legolas. Most are slash, some are general. Ratings from K to T.


Aragorn/Legolas Drabbles/Challenge Fics

A/N: Drabbles are various lengths (mostly 100 words) and in no particular order. Ratings G (K) to PG (K/T)

**Title: **Tactile Recollection

**Type:** FPS  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Elessar, OMC  
**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words) tolkienweekly 'Velvet' Challenge.  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** Fourth age, Gondor, Minas Tirith.

**Setting:** Royal Dressing chamber.

**Feedback:** Yes, King Elessar suffers through fittings.

Aragorn, newly Crowned King Elessar Telcontar, fidgeted as the tailor pinned and measured him. All this fussing was slowly driving him mad.

He was no stranger to fittings for new clothes; having had them numerous times at home in Rivendell. But those times weren't as much of ritual as all this blasted fussing!

"Have you decided which material you'd prefer for your wedding raiment, Sire?" The tailor inquired, showing Aragorn the swatches again.

Looking them over, he smiled at the indigo velvet; thinking again how the luxurious feel of it reminded him of his Consort Legolas' inner thighs.

"This one."

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: That Sunday That Summer

Author: Númenora

Rating PG-13/R

Warnings: Slash, AU, Warm and Fuzzy

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you the difference between real genius and an interloper?

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Timeline: A few years into the FA

Summary: King Elessar remembers the first time he met Royal Consort Legolas.

Drabble/Songfic Challenge for AragornLegolasSlash Yahoo Group.

Based on the Song: That Sunday That Summer (Words and music by Geo David Weiss and Joe Sherman); version sung by Natalie Cole on her album Unforgettable: With Love.

If I had to choose just one day to last my whole life through  
It would surely be that Sunday; the day that I met you  
Newborn whippoorwills were calling from the hills  
Summer was a coming in but fast

Lots of daffodils were showing off their skills  
Nodding all together, I can almost hear them whisper  
Go on kiss him; go on and kiss him

If I had to choose one moment to live within my heart  
It would be that tender moment recalling how we started  
Darling it would be when you smiled at me  
That way, that Sunday, that summer

Musical interlude

Go on kiss him; go on and kiss him  
And if I had to choose just one moment  
To live within my heart it would surely be that moment  
Recalling how we started

Darling it would be when you smiled at me  
That way, that Sunday, that summer  
(If I had to choose just one day)

Thoughts and stressed words are in italics

King Elessar rubbed his eyes as the parchment in front of him blurred. He had been signing and reading and signing and reading and... Hours seemed like days since he'd entered his study and began his daily paperwork. Being High King of the known world was mostly thrilling and often quite humbling; but many times such as now, the word tedium fit best.

As he reached over to sip his now-very-cold hot tea, he looked at the miniature of his beloved Legolas sitting on his desk. He loved this likeness most because the artist had captured the elf as he truly was: Beautiful (of course); wise (definitely); loving (most definitely!); but most of all, they'd captured his humor. In the painting, the Prince wore that knowing, wicked little smirk that Aragorn loved—the one he'd worn the day that they'd met for the very first time.

Looking at the perfect face, Aragorn would always ask himself: If I had to choose just one day to last my whole life through, which would it be? He would always say that it would have to be that first Summer Sunday in Imladris when he first laid eyes upon Legolas, the youngest Prince of Mirkwood.

June 21, TA, 2950, Rivendell...

Estel squirmed as he stood next to his brothers Elladan (on his left) and Elrohir (his right) and his ada Elrond glaring at him from his rear.

"Estel, please be still! They will be here soon and I would appreciate it if our guests didn't arrive thinking that they were not welcome here." The Lord said to his youngest ion.

Estel mumbled something under his breath, forgetting for the millionth time that whispering was useless around elves.

"Would you care to repeat that, Young One?" Stern gray eyes bore into him.

"I said that they _would_ be welcomed _if_ they would have sent word months ago asking _if_ they could just drop in, instead of just sending some messenger three days ahead; making others change long planned-for adventures in favor of staying here to entertain them!" Estel said petulantly.

Elrond tried not to smile at his son's unusual show of peak—the boy usually so friendly and understanding. But Estel was disappointed because his brothers had planned to take him on a hunting trip and afterwards, they would have been meeting up with the Dúnedain Rangers, again—He had talked of nothing else all winter long. They were going to hunt everything from hare to stag to Orc and he couldn't wait. Now all that had changed with this most 'inopportune' visit from their Mirkwood cousins.

What Estel didn't know was that his future was arriving today and even if the Lord of Imladris wanted to tell him that, he would not have believed it nor understood. So, the boy—Young man—would just have to 'suffer' through; although, Elrond suspected that he wouldn't suffer for long.

And the Noldo had been correct. As Estel stood there waiting for the elves, he tried to think of a way that he could convince the Twins to take him on a short trip to make up for the months that he'd be missing out on; if he had to, he'd let this Prince What's-his-name come along. When he heard the horses and then his ada's greeting to the Mirkwood party, he glanced up and the next thoughts he had been pondering just flew away as he looked into the very beautiful face of Legolas Thranduilion.

He vaguely registered that one of his brothers (Valar only knew which one) was elbowing him roughly in his side as he stood there with his mouth agape. Then he remembered that he had the power of speech and managed to make the Elven sign of greeting as he said, "Mae govannen, Ernilen." (My

Prince)

That's when he'd seen that knowing smirk for the first time. He became quite a pest that day, but Legolas didn't seem to mind at all; allowing Estel to show him around Rivendell although he'd been there countless times. They'd walked for hours listening to the baby whippoorwills calling out to unseen parents and they lay about among the yellow daffodils as Legolas told Estel about his home. They forgot about lunch and didn't seem to notice that the sun had left for parts unknown.

It was only when they'd noticed that several elves were passing by, talking of supper on their way home, that they should be heading back, too.

Estel reached down and plucked one of the yellow flowers and as the wind blew across it, its little head bobbed up and down; he handed it to Legolas who smiled beautifully and Estel couldn't help himself and he kissed Legolas—at first tentatively, but then he deepened it and to his surprise, Legolas kissed him back.

As they walked hand in hand back to the Last Homely House, he knew that he wouldn't love anyone else as long as he lived and he said just that before saying goodnight; and miracles of miracles, Legolas told Estel that he loved him at the end of the summer before he left for home. They wrote each other and visited as often as they could for years, pledging their love.

And when Legolas came to Imladris during that terrible time to tell Elrond about Gollum's escape, he told Estel (now Aragorn) that he would never leave him again. And he did not. Through the long quest, their love stayed true; and when Sauron fell, they could be together at long last. Legolas' father King Thranduil could no longer deny a marriage between them and they wed the year after, on the anniversary of the day they first met.

And now, ten years married, he was even more in love with Legolas. He pushed aside the papers until tomorrow, intent on seeing the love of his life before they had to arrive for dinner in the Great Hall of Feasts. As he entered their bedchamber, he saw Legolas sitting at the dressing table putting the finishing touches to his warrior's braids. The elf was in pale blue and white just as he'd been at their wedding/bonding ceremony. Aragorn's heart fluttered as the Prince Consort smiled at him; and he thought not for the first time how he'd loved seeing the elf like this.

And he asked himself, if he had to choose just one day to last forever (other than their first), it would be when Legolas smiled at him... that way, on that day...that Sunday, that Summer...

_Finis _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: Unspoken  
Author: Númenora  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas, Merry, Pippin  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Warm and Fuzzy, Slash

Book or movie-verse

Timeline: TA, During the Quest  
Disclaimer: None are mine.

Word Count: 100

Summary: Legolas guards Aragorn's sleep.

Challenge: lotrallslash Daily Drabble 'Shhh!'

Legolas pulled the blanket up to Aragorn's chin, the man truly exhausted. As he stoked the fire, he looked at the beloved face, afraid to tell Aragorn his feelings.

As he continued to watch, a loud shriek carried across the camp as Merry chased Pippin with an old Orc skull he'd found.

"Merry...Pippin, shhh!" Legolas said loud enough for the Hobbits to hear, but not disturb Aragorn.

Merry and Pippin came over shame-faced, both saying, "Sorry."

Then Pippin knelt next to Aragorn staring. "Why is he smiling?"

No one knew that Aragorn dreamt of kissing Legolas, causing him to smile.

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title:** Hand to Hand 1/1  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Adolescent Estel  
**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Warnings:** Pre-slash (smirk)

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** Pre-WR in Rivendell.

**Feedback:** Yes, Estel's faces his limitations. For tolkienweekly Challenge: Strength.

Estel gently closed the door to his ada's study. He had gone there to ask Lord Elrond for some herbs that would help make him strong like the elfling children he played with.

But ada told him that there were other strengths that he had in abundance; like character. Elrond was the wisest of elves and men—everyone said so. But sometimes he just didn't understand.

Estel squared his shoulders as he returned to the practice fields to spar with Idril.

"Hurry up, Estel; it is our turn." Idril said.

_I will never live down losing to a girl—again!_

Please review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Title: No!

Author: Númenora

Pairing/Characters: Estel, Legolas, Arwen

Rating: G

Timeline: TA 2934 in Imladris

Warning: Warm and Fuzzy, Pre-slash. _Italics_ denotes stressed words and thoughts

Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it!

Summary: 3-year-old Estel refuses to bathe (No Filthy-Ranger Jokes! smirk)

Challenge: lotrallslash Daily Drabble 'Water'

Word-count: 100

Please, Estel—You have to wash up for supper," Arwen pleaded to the mud-covered three-year-old.

He was a sight to behold...mud from head to toe.

"No!" He shrieked loudly.

Arwen lost her patience with the adorable child; orphan or no, he _was_ bathing tonight! She reached for him, but he fled into the hall outside the bathing chamber, straight into the blond Mirkwood Prince.

"Where are you off to, Young One?" Legolas inquired.

Estel's eyes grew wide at the beautiful elf. "He refuses to bathe." Arwen informed.

"Is this true, Penneth?" Legolas asked.

With a dreamy look, Estel breathed, _"No!"_

Please review

Thank you so much to all my reviewers--your feedback and kind praise make my world go 'round!


End file.
